


Confessions

by Hanelli



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanelli/pseuds/Hanelli
Summary: Alfred has a secret he wants to tell his best friend Ivan, and it can't wait until the next day.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Slight warning for mentions of homophobia.

Ivan was just about to retire for the night when he heard soft, clattering noises on his window. Wondering what could be causing the racket, he then pulled himself out of the comfortable bed and then looked out, an eyebrow raised.

Another small pebble clattered against the window and he then traced the trajectory of where the obstacle had come from, deep purple eyes coming to rest on a shadowy figure down on the grass, waving up at him with an ever-mischievous look in the ocean-blue that was staring up at him.

“What… Alfred?!” he all but stage-whispered, opening the window as quietly as he could manage. “What’re you doing here?” he asked as loudly as he dared; because he knew that his parents weren’t asleep yet. “Why didn’t you call me?” he added, a bit of a cross look on his face.

Instead of answering, the figure on the ground began waving at him, first pointing at him, before gesturing down to where he was. The sunny-blonde young man then repeated the gesture twice more, before seemingly tapping his foot in a mocking motion against the grass.

 _ **“Ch-chto?! You… you want me to sneak out?!”**_ he stage-whispered, hoping that his voice didn’t carry too much.

A nod from the second figure.

“Are—are you crazy?! What if—“ he trailed off, before Alfred repeated the gesture rather insistently, before looking at a watch on his left wrist.

He then turned around for a few moments, an internal debate raging within him—should he risk getting caught by his strict parents, or just go ahead and join his best friend of more than eleven years—well, he wasn’t sure if they were just that, or they were more than that at this point, the way he felt his heart race whenever the American would turn up at his locker in school; or they hung out together during break time—or even spent more time than what was acceptable doing normal, everyday things together.

After a few more silent moments of indecision in which he tried to calm himself, he sighed, before turning back around and nodding.

“Alright, but make it quick,” he muttered, before vanishing into his room to grab a jacket and his wallet.

* * *

Expectant sapphire eyes then watched as the tall, if somewhat skinny Russian teenager shimmied down the pipe on the side of the house—Ivan’s room was conveniently located here, so it made sneaking out a simple matter—and in moments, his feet touched the damp grass.

“What is it? Why couldn’t it wait until morning?” he asked once he was close enough.

“Shhh, they'll hear us,” was all the American would say, before quickly taking his hand and dragging him along, raising a finger to his lips for his companion to keep quiet as they shot through the back lawn.

For the record, Ivan was slightly exasperated—why couldn’t it wait until they met in school later? **What was so important?**

Not until they were several streets down from his home did Alfred finally turn to face him, a blush on his cheeks. Ivan then looked at him, confused expression on his face, and was about to open his mouth when the shorter youth held up his hand to silence him.

“I’m going to let you know, it was hell trying to get out of my home, too. Anyway, I really can’t put this off until later… I have to tell you, **now**.”

“Tell me what?” he asked, a perplexed expression on his face, scanning Alfred’s face for any hints. “Is it too dangerous to talk about over the phone—“ he began, before he cut across Ivan.

“Ivan. The reason why I couldn’t tell you over the phone is… _well, you know how hard it is living with a bunch of homophobic relatives…_ ” he trailed off, before taking a deep breath, and then blurting it all in one go;

“Ivan Mikhailovich Braginsky, I’m in love you, and I think I’m terrified. Terrified, because what if it gets out? You know how it is with my family…”

On the Russian’s part, his brain was trying to untangle the reason why he’d been called out at such an ungodly hour, at least until he’d processed the words that Alfred had blurted out without taking a single breath.

 _“I know it’s insane, I know I’m really fucking pushing my luck here, but I—“_ the American began to ramble before he was suddenly enveloped in a pair of strong arms, hugging him very, very close. The faint scent of cinnamon hung on Alfred’s jacket as he bent down to whisper into the sunny blonde’s ears, “Alfred Frederick Jones… there is no need to be afraid.”

“W-why?” he heard the muffled reply. Ivan wasn’t sure if his best friend was crying, or shaking, or trying not to throw up and pass out.

_“Because… because Alfred, I feel the same way.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a response to a prompt sent in by december-dragon on Tumblr. Normally I write angst, but well, I need some fluff too!


End file.
